My sensei's 13
by near4EVER
Summary: previously 'my sensei's 14'. Naru was trained at a young age to defend herself. 13 years later she's one of the best ninja's in Konoha but she'd different, she's...unstable. She's also been told to take on a team. How will her 'students' react when they find out their sensei's just a kid as well. femnaru, pairings undecided, powerful naru. ON HIATUS PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers,**

**IMPORTANT! READ IT!**

**I re-posted it again because for some reason the last time I posted this it was deleted.**

**I want to tell you all this is an edited version of 'My Sensei's 14'.**

**I've been re-reading my current fanfictions and found them to be a bit childish, they also have a lot of grammar mistakes, wrong spellings, and wrong paragraph form thingy. **

**So I've edited it.**

**Don't worry! This is still the same story!**

**I might have just changed the dialogs and I'm terribly sorry to say that I might even change the pairing :(**

**I like ItachixNaru and all but I'm afraid I don't know how to write a good ItaNaru fic, plus their ages are different right so I don't really know how to pair them up.**

**Also if I made Itachi stay it'd be too Mary Sue.**

**I hope that these changes don't change your mind about this fanfiction, I like writing and I promise to update regularly from now on. School's just started so I'm still adjusting to the new life at school.**

**Plus…ummm…I get writers block a lot so there may be times when I won't update so regularly.**

**Oh I also changed Naruko's name to Naru.**

**Other than that I have nothing else to say.**

**Speech:**

''brat'' – normal talking

'_brat'_ – normal thinking

''**brat''** – demon talking

'_**brat'**_ – demon thinking

_brat_ – flashback/memories

**brat **– jutsu

**Warning:**

**Female Naruto**

**There may be some OOC-ness**

**May be a bit Mary Sue**

**Other than that No more!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A little girl quietly walked down the busy road of Konoha with her head down.

Once the ANBU was done accompanying her as she shopped for supplies for her apartment she started to hear those hateful comments yet again. They thought she wouldn't hear them but she could, even if they were really quiet and weary about what they said; she could hear them whisper to one another.

''There goes _that_ child.''

''It's a good thing she lives far from here, we know we can be safe.''

''There, you see her son? You shouldn't play with her got that?''

All the things they said about her behind her back hurt her.

She was just six; those words hurt, even if she didn't know what some of them meant, but the still hurt her because she knew they were bad, because _they _were talking about her.

As she walked towards her apartment she could feel them glaring at her. Their eyes held hatred, anger, sorrow and pain. She didn't know whether she caused it or they just hated her.

As she got to her apartment she broke down in tears like always.

'_What did I do that makes them so mad?'_ She thought to herself.

'_I don't even talk to them yet they hate me as if I caused some plague.' _She cried.

The girl was thin and malnourished; she had shoulder length spikey blond hair, her normally bright and lively blue eyes were now red and puffy from crying.

Most six year old girls would be at home, while their mother prepared dinner and the father played with them after getting home for a mission. At night most girls would be told to take a shower and get ready for bed and slowly fall asleep as their mother told her a story about a ninja princess and a poor civilian. She never got that. She never felt the way a mother would ask you about your day, she never felt how a mother would sooth you as you cried. She never felt how a father would laugh at your silliness she never felt how they would tell you about a mission.

Her life was not one for a six year old girl.

She was always glared at and blamed for something she didn't even do let alone have knowledge of. She was always called names she didn't know the meaning of. She was always kicked out of stores when she would try to buy whenever the Hokage or the ANBU weren't around.

This was Uzumaki Naru's life.

She didn't know what she did to deserve this. She was already alone, wasn't that enough to satisfy those _'peace loving' _villagers; knowing that there would be no one to take care of her, but apparently that wasn't enough. They still tormented her with their glares and hateful words. This wasn't the life a six year old girl was supposed to be living but no one could do anything about it, if she were to defend herself they'd be even angrier at her and torment her more or soon kill her.

The only thing, she supposed, keeping her alive was the Hokage's kindness towards her which she couldn't understand. She was grateful for his helpfulness, but even if he did help her she didn't see him as anything else but a generous old man. She wasn't mean, she just didn't want to trust to many people; she was afraid to get hurt.

Naru sighed as she walked over to her bed, but she never got there; because she fell unconscious on the floor.

Naru slowly opened her eyes; she had no idea what happened to her or why she blacked out. She looked around and immediately she felt something big was going to happen here, she just knew it.

She got to her feet and scanned the area. This wasn't the sewer where she originally thought she was; it didn't have an awful smell and the ceiling was much too high for it to be underground. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and started walking ahead until she heard a loud _purr _at the end of the _hall_.

Once she got to the source of the purr she stared with wide eyes at what was in front of her; it was a cage that reached all the way to the top with two blood red eyes with black slits for pupils looking at her. She backed away at seeing the two eyes stare at her; she peered inside the cage and saw a massive shadow.

''Who are you?'' She questioned her voice a little shaky.

The shadow inside the cage stepped forward revealing a huge, orange fox.

The fox looked at the girl in front of him and scoffed.

''**You are fairly close with Konoha's Hokage and yet you do not know who I am?'' **

Naru looked down. ''That's true, but I hardly see him and when I ask questions he changes the subject.'' She said.

The fox once again scoffed and muttered something to himself. Since she had no knowledge of what he was so how was he going to explain everything to her.

''**I am the Kyuubi no Yoko. The most powerful bijuu in all the Elemental Nations.'' **The fox proudly said.

Naru cocked her head to the side, ''Bijuu?''

The Kyuubi nodded, **''Right now there are currently nine, the Ichibi being the weakest and me the strongest.''** He explained.

''**You see I was once imprisoned inside a human long before most of the villages were founded. My container's name was Uzumaki Mito.''** He said receiving a gasp from the little girl.

''Shodai Hokage-sama's wife?'' She asked earning a nod from the fox beast.

''**Uzumaki Mito was my first container and when she was about to die my next container became a young girl with strange chakra: Uzumaki Kushina. But, just like Mito, Kushina hardly asked me for help, a very independent girl she was. Alas she died early.''** He said giving the child a weird look.

Naru looked down, but suddenly her head shot up so fast it was surprising it didn't get injured.

''Uzumaki?''

The Kyuubi smirked but nodded.

''**Yes. So far I have only been imprisoned in an Uzumaki for they were the only clan that had enough chakra to handle me without losing their senses. Containers, also, must follower certain . . . rules''** He said.

''Rules?'' Naru asked cutely.

The Kyuubi nodded, **''The ideal container must be a new born child who's chakra coils have not yet formed yet, for an adult wouldn't be able to take the sudden surge of their own chakra and would end up releasing me. And they must have a large chakra supply when they grow up.''**

Naru nodded her head, ''Why are you telling me this?'' She asked her brain had not yet processed why the fox was telling her this.

The Kyuubi sighed.

''**Naru, Uzumaki Kushina was your mother. She died right after you were born because of someone extracting me from inside her during a container's weakest state.''**

''Weakest state?'' Naru asked, her lips shaking from trying to control her emotions.

The Kyuubi nodded. **''Yes, the container of a bijuu is weakest during two times; when they are about to die or when giving birth. For Kushina it was the latter** **and the when the bijuu is extracted from its container the strain is too much for the human and the container dies; that's what happened to Kushina.''** He finished.

Naru looked shocked. Her mother was Uzumaki Kushina one of the toughest Kunoichis in history. And that's when things started to get a little bit clearer…

''Wait, if Uzumaki Kushina was my mother than my dad…'' She trailed off looking at the huge, orange fox.

The Kyuubi nodded, **''Yes. That means Namikaze Minato is your father he was also the one that sealed me inside of you.''**

Naru's eyes widened, ''Wha-what?''

''**He didn't do it because he wanted to he did it because he had to.''**

''**The one who extracted me from your mother was a powerful ninja. You must know Naru that every bijuu doesn't like to be imprisoned or turned into a weapon, every one of us wants to be free to cause havoc and chaos and I'm not lying. Once I was released I was transported to Konoha where I started destroying everything in sight. I hadn't been let out since Mito became my container and I did all the damage I could do but I didn't do it intentionally; I was controlled.''**

Naru frowned slightly, ''Controlled?''

''**Yes, the ninja was indeed strong if he was able to control me, the strongest of the bijuu. Your fatherstopped me by sealing me inside of you who were just born. The seal he used was one of his own creations; he summoned the shinigami, once I was sealed inside of you the shinigami took his soul.''** He explained.

''Wait, a while back you said _'were_ the only clan'. What happened to them?'' Naru asked.

The Kyuubi studied his container for a bit before answering the girl's question.

''**Yes, I did say 'were'. You see, during the time when your mother was probably just at infant the Whirlpool Village was destroyed.''**

Naru's eyes widened in shock.

''**It was destroyed because most of the countries then feared their Fuinjutsu. It is believed that the surviving inhabitants of the village fled and took refuge in Konoha and Kirigakure.''**

Naru has slight tears in her red puffy eyes. She looked down trying not to cry.

''So I did have a family.'' She mumbled quietly to herself, receiving a nod form the Kyuubi.

''**I don't really wish to stay here forever without doing a thing so if you want I could train you.''** He offered.

Naru's eyes lit up.

''Train me?'' She asked to make sure.

''**You will probably be starting the academy soon, so you will learn the basic ninja knowledge but a majority of the adults now I am inside your mind and will most likely try to fail you; trying to prevent you from becoming a ninja in fear of your bijuu getting out or you losing control.''**

''**It will be really slow and with my help you will rise through the ranks faster than any prodigy Konoha has seen.''** He said smugly.

''Ok, I want to train with you.'' Naru said slightly smiling.

The Kyuubi nodded and smirked; sure he wasn't very fund of humans but he had to do something to keep him from dying of boredom, and he _was_ going to make her the most powerful being ever!

* * *

**Okay Done!**

**What did you think of it? **

**I hope the changes weren't that much and didn't really differ from the original. SUPER SORRY for any remaining grammar mistakes and wrong spellings. I just hope you enjoyed the story.**

**I tried to make Kyuubi act a little bit more like a bijju and less like her best friend. Because in a majority of the fanfcts I read that involve the Kyuubi he's, somehow, helpful, kind, and has a friendship with Female Naruto. I found that a bit OOC.**

**I mean come one, a friendly nine tailed demon fox?**

**I know that was the original story but . . .**

**Naruto Dictionary**

**Bijuu- giant amounts of chakra**

**Ichibi- one tailed **

**Kirigakure- I think this is the 'Mist Village'? But I'm not that sure heheh sorry**

**Shodai Hokage- first fire shadow (leader of Konoha)**

**Thank You sooo much for reading!**

**XoXo**

**Near4EVER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen Minna!**

**Hello to all my readers. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, I had a lot of stuff I needed to do and I also had my tests plus I had a major writer's block while writing this chapter. **

**I'd like to thank all those who supported this story and who've been waiting for this update. I'd like to thank all 22 persons who've put this story on their favourites, I really appreciate it. I'm also thanking those who've been following this, all 34 for of you, thanks a bunch. **

**I'd also like to thanks those who've reviewed and given me advice.**

_**pizzafan123**_, _**An-chan95**_, _**crazyrubsoff**_, _**polak013**_, _**misteriosayuri**_, _**Guest**_, _**Dark**____**Serpent Cat**_, _**InMyOwnWorldAgain**_, _**Sergie**_. **Thanks a lot guys.**

**Special thanks to** _**Dark Serpent Cat**_ **who gave me a lot of feedback. I hope I did better this chapter!**

**I shall not keep you waiting any longer.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto just my OC's**

He had to run. He had to get away. If he slowed down to even catch his breath she'd catch up. She was a monster. Everyone who knew of her thought so. She always kept her emotions in check when she did a job. She never stayed in the area of her job for more than necessary. And she was strong, stronger than most would think.

Many had no clue how strong she was; they could no longer monitor it. In the Bingo Books her limit had yet to be discovered.

She scared everyone. She was almost always emotionless. You would only notice her amusement when she fought strong opponents.

Her targets would do their very best to find a way out of it. Some had their henchman or people who owned them favours bribe her. Some would try to hide in the most unthinkable places. Maybe change their name? And some would hire bodyguards for protection.

But not everyone was lucky.

He was getting tired. If he pressed on any further without a minute's rest he'd pass out and she'd get him.

Just before he reached a clearing, he stopped to catch his breath. Maybe she was too far behind and he could stop for a while before continuing? Or he'd lost her.

He suddenly heard something by the bushes. Beads of sweat started rolling down his face as he looked around for anything.

''Did she catch up to me?'' He whispered to himself, preparing a kunai.

He waited for a while. A gaggle of birds flew out from one of the trees, squawking away. He sighed in relief and continued running.

Then he heard it. Soft but terribly fast footsteps coming his way.

His body began to tremble at the thought of that unbeatable monster catching up to him. He knew he was no match for him. There were very few who could actually fight her as an equal.

The footsteps ceased but he knew she was here.

''Where are you!'' He shouted causing the animals to run away from the scene.

His pursuer slightly smirked but stayed hidden for just a while longer.

''Show yourself!'' He yelled as he frantically looked around, unable to contain his fear any longer.

He listened. He strained all his senses. He tried to find out where she was. He listened for footsteps, a branch cracking, anything at all. His eyes struggled to see anything in the dark night.

He suddenly felt something near his shoulder, but he was frozen with fear to do a thing.

''Found you.'' Said a soft voice.

His eyes widened before his vision blurred and all he could see was darkness.

The sun was shining down on the Hidden Leaf. Birds were chirping from trees all over the village, occasionally waking a few villagers. It was too early for anyone to be shopping for most of the stands and stores were not even open.

The sun seeped through the blinds of a young blonde's home, waking her up from her sleep.

The blonde groaned as the sun's rays hit her eyes, she cursed as she tried to block the sun's bright light with one of her many orange pillows. Knowing it was useless, she hesitantly left the comfort of her loving bed to head over to her bathroom.

She stared at the mirror wiping the remaining sleep out of her eyes before stripping and stepping in the shower. A sigh escaped her mouth as the cool water hit her skin. As she scrubbed her body she recalled what she and the Sandaime talked about last night.

**=X=X=X=**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, stared down at his village while one of his most trustworthy ANBU awaited his orders.

''So, Kitsune, how was the mission?'' He questioned without facing the ANBU, too engrossed with his thoughts on the village.

''It was a success, Hokage-sama.'' A soft, feminine voice answered, ''the spy has been dealt with.''

The ANBU was around five foot five; her long, golden blonde hair was in a tight ponytail on her head. She was probably no older than fourteen judging by her petite figure. Her clothes were different from the standard uniform. She wore a tight, black turtle neck that showed her developing curves, she didn't have the standard ANBU vest; she found it uncomfortable fighting with such a thing on her.

A short camouflage skirt could be found over a pair of black shorts, though you wouldn't see it unless her skirt was lifted up. She had long, slender legs for a girl her age, though such a sight stopped below her knees. The rest were covered by her black boots.

Her kunai pouch wasn't visible thanks to her skirt. She had a katana strapped to her back and two Chinese broad swords each strapped to her sides; for easy reach. Her arms were wrapped and armed with the standard arm guards; the only clothing she had that was from the standard uniform.

''I have another mission for you.'' The Hokage stated as he sat at his desk, his hands folded in front of him.

''Hai, Hokage-sama.'' The ANBU waited.

The Hokage glanced at the ANBU leader in front of him; her clothes weren't torn though you could tell by her chest rising up and down that she was out of breath. That was understandable considering her mission took place in a village five days from here. She must have run into bandits or low ranking missing nin on the way. Though she was one of the strongest ANBU at his disposal, he knew she was tired.

''The Gennin exams are fast approaching.'' He stated. ''I want you to take on a team.''

''Why?'' The ANBU asked. ''What good will it do for me?''

The Sandaime turned around and looked at the girl in front of him, ''Remove your mask, Kitsune.''

The ANBU scanned the area, making sure no one was eavesdropping before she took of her mask. It wasn't uncommon for an ANBU to be that cautious; their identities were secret after all.

Once her mask was off Kitsune's face was revealed. She had sparkling blue eyes that reminded the Sandaime of Sapphires that sparkled even in the darkest of nights. There were three whisker marks on both her cheeks, giving her this canine look, though it wasn't like the Inuzuka's. Her bangs covered her forehead as well as framed her little heart shaped her face.

This was Uzumaki Naru.

''I have my reasons for asking you to take on a team, Naru,'' he reasoned, ''First of all I believe you're in need of a break. You should relax a bit more, and I think this mission will do just that.''

''Second: you're just thirteen. You don't need to rush your career. You still have a lot of time to do that. After all you're already and ANBU and very strong, there's no telling how much stronger you'll be once your older.''

Naru giggled but the Hokage was not done.

"I also want you to keep an eye on one particular student: Uchiha Sasuke.'' He said seriously.

Naru stared at the old man Hokage. She knew him; he was Uchiha Itachi's younger brother. She and Itachi were often on missions together, along with their teams.

''Uchiha… Sasuke.'' Naru repeated, vaguely remembering a younger raven head that always followed his older brother. What was he like now?

Sarutobi nodded, ''Ever since the massacre Sasuke has set his mind on defeating Itachi and avenging his clan. I understand where he comes from though with his mind set on revenge it may lead him to be… uncooperative. If a possible chance to defeat Itachi is laid in front of him he will surely go for it despite who may be giving it to him or what the consequences are.'' He explained.

Naru nodded, her finger on her lip cutely, ''so part of this mission is keeping an eye on the sole Uchiha?'' She asked.

The Sandaime once again nodded, ''He's still young and believes he's superior to others. Considering you're close to his age and very mature I want you to guide him.'' He explained.

Naru weighed her options. If she chose to accept the mission she'd have to make a few changes. Though she'd get to sleep in much more and not work at abnormal hours not to mention she'd be in the village more often. But then she'd have to listen to the council's demands about who she'd teach more and also how they didn't trust her with clan heirs.

If she didn't she'd get to keep being an ANBU and travel around the nations on missions. She wouldn't have to babysit the Uchiha or worry about being blamed if anything happened to him or any of them for the matter. But she wouldn't get to see how Itachi's brother turned out.

Naru looked at the Hokage while trying to decide what choice was best.

''I accept this mission,'' She stated making the Hokage sigh in relief and smile at the blonde.

''On one condition.'' Immediately the smile was gone.

''What's that?'' He asked wearingly. What if she asked for something horrible? Like an orange jump suit. She already had a rainbow for her wardrobe, she had that frog for a purse, she had that cute little bunny hat she used when she slept with matching bunny slippers. What else could she want?

''I don't want to get demoted.'' She said bluntly.

''Normally, given this kind of mission I'd be demoted to a Jounin, meaning I'd lose my title as an ANBU captain. My condition is simple, I want my status as an ANBU to remain.'' She explained.

The Hokage looked at the girl but nodded; their defences would weaken if she would no longer be an ANBU.

''I don't mind, I approve. But be weary of the council.'' He said as he handed her, her list of soon-to-be students.

''Hai, Hokage-sama.'' She said switching to ANBU mode. She put on her mask and left the Hokage's office with a silent Shunshin.

**=X=X=X=**

Naru sighed as she washed the shampoo out of her hair. This would be totally new for her. When she was growing up, due to her status as a jinchuuriki, children weren't allowed to play with her or be near her. She was forced to grow up earlier than everybody else so she didn't know how to act around people.

But to make up for growing up to early Naru was extremely childish, contrary to her enemies' belief. Whenever she wasn't on a mission she would abandon her serious attitude and act like a normal six year old. She'd play pranks, talk back and she'd give everyone puppy eyes when she wanted something.

But the Konoha shinobi new better than to underestimate her. She was strong, even if she acted like a child.

Once she was finished with her bath she wrapped herself up in an orange towel, she stepped out of the bathroom and quickly looked around for the clothes she put out the night before. Smiling when she found them neatly folded on one of her drawers, she changed.

She wore an orange skirt that reached mid-thigh with a pair of black shorts underneath. She had a plain, sleeveless black shirt with an orange vest that reached a few inches below her chest with her clan's symbol on the back.

After she was all dressed up she quickly tied her hair into two ponytails, she tied her forehead protector on her thigh, just above her kunai pouch and dashed out of her apartment.

By now the streets of Konoha was full of life. Little children were playing by the streets while their mothers shopped for food supplies or talked with their friends. Some Chuunins were walking around; some to meet friends, some to prepare for a mission and some were just trying to relax.

She smiled as she made her way through the busy streets. Unfortunately when she passed some shops her stomach grumbled. She blushed as she covered her stomach.

She frowned realising she missed breakfast. But if she ate now she'd be late to meet her new 'students'.

'_They can wait.'_ She said to herself as she made her way to get some danggo.

She was making her way out of the store, her danggo in hand, when she heard someone call her. She turned only to find a purple headed kunoichi grinning at her.

''How've you been?'' Asked the snake loving kunoichi as the blonde slipped into the seat across her.

''I've been better,'' she admitted, taking a bite of her danggo, ''I'm sure the Sandaime told you about my new mission.'' She sighed.

Anko nodded. ''Tough luck. But you weren't so bad, I don't think those kids will be terrible.'' She reasoned. ''If you get tired of them send 'em over to me. I'll make sure they have a good time.'' She smirked, a dark aura with lightning and dark clouds suddenly loomed over her.

Naru blinked and shook her head, ''Tch, they'd probably be traumatized.''

Both kunoichi laughed and continued they're conversation. The Gennin team she was supposed to meet was momentarily forgotten as she talked with her old sensei.

During her time in the academy the Kyuubi kept his promise. He taught her the basics of being a shinobi and what she needed to know since some of the teachers intentionally sabotaged her learning. When she became gennin, much to the displeasure of some, the Hokage gave her, her own personal teacher: Mitarashi Anko.

Anko taught her things that the Kyuubi thought wasn't necessary. Anko also changed her entire appearance. She went from plain and despised to dangerous and beautiful. Anko also threw out all her old clothes and replaced them with her kind of clothes, which were extremely revealing, but Naru accepted them and also bought a few of her own tastes.

In short, she was the sister Naru never had.

When the Chuunin exams came, to be held in Suna, the Hokage put her in a team with two older Gennins, not entirely delighted by having a younger girl replace their fallen member. The first phase wasn't too difficult; all they had to do was find the missing items, though they were all blindfolded so it was a tad bit difficult. The second exam wasn't as easy as the first but she managed, they had to go through obstacles. Though it wasn't as easy as you think!

She passed the third exam easily considering her opponent was too inexperienced and weak.

Naru was seven when she was made Chuunin and that was also the time the Kyuubi started teaching her a little bit more techniques. After a year, a month before her eighth birthday Naru made Jounin. Anko was extremely happy that she brought her to a spa house where they spent the day relaxing.

After another year of training her body and getting stronger, the Kyuubi giving her his own training and of course spending time with Anko, Naru took the ANBU exam. She knew, at first, that many doubted her saying even though she was a prodigy she was, after all, still just a child. But she proved them wrong, after her ninth birthday Naru was officially and ANBU.

At first the other ANBU didn't approve of her being an ANBU, she tried to ignore them. But soon enough they warmed up to her and she was accepted, it took a little longer for her team thought. They didn't like the idea of placing their lives in the hands of a child but they eventually accepted it.

''Ne, aren't you supposed to meet your team?'' Anko asked ordering some more danggo.

Naru's eyes widened with realisation, ''I forgot about them.'' She stood up, ''it was nice talking with you, Anko.'' She said leaving the store.

'_I'm about two hours late._' She thought to herself as she slowly made her way to the academy, ''wonder how they've been?'' She wondered aloud.

The academy was filled with chatter. All those who passed the Gennin exams and were now Gennin were excitedly talking to one another. Most were excited at experiencing the life of a ninja though some were nervous.

Umino Iruko walked in the classroom just as most of the students were going back to their seats. He smiled at his used-to-be students. They were about to begin a new stage to their life, a stage some could handle and push forward or a stage some couldn't take and back out. He was going to miss them, all of them.

''Alright class, settle down, settle down.'' The class grew quiet and waited for Iruka to begin.

He cleared his throat, ''Starting today, all of you are real shinobi, but your still Gennin the hard journey ahead has just started. Soon you will be receiving mission requests to help the village, but before that I will place you in a three man team with a Jounin sensei. In order to successfully complete your mission you must follow your Jounin sensei's instruction.''

Murmurs followed Iruka's speech, everyone was anxious to know their teams. Some hoped they'd be with a special someone, some wanted to be with friends and some preferred to have no team at all, just to be alone.

''I will now announce the teams. Team 1—''

One by one the graduate's names were called, some cheered, some smacked their faces and some were just conflicted with their new teammates.

''Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Nakamura Ataru.'' Iruka announced.

A pink haired girl with bright green eyes cheered at being in the same team as the stoic rookie of the year. The said Uchiha just grunted at the thought of having a team hold him back from his goal. And the last member of the team stared in disbelief.

''Team 8: Inazuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino.''

Kiba let out a loud 'whoop' and his dog let out a tiny squeak. The Aburame heir had no reaction at all and the shy Hyuuga fidgeted in her seat.

''Team 9 is already active.'' Iruka flipped the page on his clipboard, ''team 10 is Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru.''

The purple clad blonde let out a mortified shriek at being teamed up with the fatty and laziest boy in class. The Nara shrugged and let out a yawn while Chouji continued eating his chips.

''That will be all. You'll meet you Jounin sensei's after you eat. Try to get along with your teammates and good luck on you ninja journey.'' He said with a wide smile.

One by one the class quickly filled out. Some went to eat with their new teammates, to get to know each other. The others unfortunately weren't so happy with their teammates.

**=X=X=X=**

Sakura smiled to herself as she sat in between Sasuke and Ataru. Sadly she wasn't able to eat with either of them, they had both mysteriously disappeared.

''Your sensei's will be here to pick you up. I want you all to listen to your respective Jounin sensei's, understand?'' Iruka asked sternly.

The whole class muttered agreements and some just nodded. Iruka smiled, ''I'll be looking forward to knowing your progress.'' He said collecting his things and making his way to the door.

As soon as Iruka walked out the door one by one sensei's came to pick up their new students. One by one the occupants in the room decreased until only three were left to wait.

Wait for two hours.

Sakura let out an annoyed shriek. "GYAH! Why is our sensei late? Everybody else has already met with their sensei's while we're stuck here!"

Though he didn't say anything the lone Uchiha agreed with his pink haired teammate. He was already bothered by the fact that they had to work in teams of three, but now their sensei couldn't even come on time.

"Maybe sensei's fell into a hole and just can't get out.'' Ataru said thoughtlessly.

''BAKA!" Sakura shouted in his face, ''what kind of Jounin can't get out of a hole."

"Alright, alright.'' Ataru frowned, rubbing his ear that was thankfully still functioning after Sakura's scream.

''You two are too noisy, quiet down." Sasuke said. He was quietly sitting down, his hands were folded together and his eyes were glaring at the two.

Before either one could defend themselves the door opened and a figure came in.

The three stared at the new comer with curiosity. At the door way stood a beautiful blonde, even the usually uninterested Uchiha took notice of this.

The girl had beautiful Golden blonde hair that was up in pigtails, while her bangs framed her face. Two mesmerizing Sapphire eyes looked at them with amusement. She had sun kissed skin that wouldn't normally look good on girls, but on her it made her glow, even with whisker like marks gracing her cheeks, three on each side.

She wore an orange skirt that reached mid-thigh with a pair of black shorts underneath. She had a plain, sleeveless black shirt with an orange vest that reached a few inches below her chest with a red spiral symbol at the back.

"Ah, is this team 7?" She asked them.

The three of them were suddenly knocked back into reality after hearing the girl's voice.

"Hai.'' Sakura said looking at the girl.

The blonde smiled and turned around, ''good. Please meet me on the roof in five minutes." She told them before making her way to the roof.

"Was that our sensei?" Sakura asked quietly. But she didn't get an answer, curious as to why she turned to look over at her teammates only to see they were making their way to the roof without her.

"Don't leave me!" She called after them, running towards the stairs leading all the way up to the roof.  
====

When they reached the roof they saw the blonde girl leaning against the roof's railing, her eyes lazily looking up at the clouds.

The blonde heard them immediately and clapped her hands. She looked at them with an excited expression, not something the Genin were expecting.

''Alright, now that you're here let's get started.'' She said motioning for them to sit on the steps. "I want you to introduce yourselves."

"What do you wanna now?" Ataru questioned.

"Your name, your likes, dislikes, dream for the future, hobbies." The blonde listed off, "that sort of thing."

Sakura slowly raised her hand, "could you give us an example?"

The blonde blinked at her request.

"EH?" The blonde exclaimed, "You need me to tell you how to introduce yourself?"

"Are you and idiot?" She questioned the girl.

At that moment Sakura felt a huge tick mark appear on her forehead, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

The blonde sighed, completely ignoring the fuming pinkette. "Alright I'll give you all a demonstration."

"My name is Uzumaki Naru. I like Ramen. I like better when someone treats me to it also a good training session. What I dislike is the three minuets it takes to cook Ramen." The blonde said, her forehead scrunching up at the mere thought.

'_Is Ramen all she thinks about?'_ Ataru and Sakura asked themselves, an anime sweatdrop quickly appearing on the sides of their heads.

"My hobbies include shopping with a certain someone and also pranking. And my dream is… Well I haven't thought about that yet, but when I do I'll be sure to tell you." Naru finished with a smile.

'_Over all she acts like a six year old.'_ Sasuke thought in displeasure.

"Next," Naru called.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said quietly, his hands folded neatly under his chin. "There are a lot of things I dislike and I don't really like anything. And I wouldn't call it a dream- but I have an ambition. " Sasuke paused, his hands clenching slightly.

"To avenge my clan and to kill a certain man." The Uchiha's eyes were glaring at the floor, threatening to burn holes into them.

Naru smirked, _'Hmm… Like I thought.'_

'_Sasuke-kun's so cool!' _Sakura thought in admiration as she stared at the raven, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

'_This guy has issues…' _Ataru rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"Next."

"Nakamura Ataru's my name." Ataru proclaimed. He had grey eyes that shone form happiness and jet black, unruly hair. "My likes include hanging out with friends, watching animals fight and a good, all-out brawl." He said putting his arms behind his head.

"I dislike it when people are too serious-'' He briefly glanced at Sasuke, "I dislike cats too, their demons honestly. My hobbies, well I've got lost of 'em." He scratched his head thoughtfully as if trying to pick his favourite.

"My dream is to make everyone see what I'm capable of. I'm not giving up on anything." He finished, looking up at the sky.

'_That was unexpected.'_ Naru blinked as she noticed the far off look in his eyes, _'I didn't know there were still people like him.' _

''Your last."

''My name is Haruno Sakura." She smiled, "the thing I like is… Well the person I like is-" She glanced at Sasuke. "Uhh, and my dream for the future…" She shot another glance at the raven.

"OH YEAH!" She squealed out of nowhere.

"What I dislike is… a certain pig and noisy people." She said in disgust. "My hobby is…"

'_Hmmm…'_ Naru thought, not paying attention to the girl's introduction.

'_Girls nowadays are more interested in love than Ninjutsu,' _she watched Sakura's eyes turn into hearts.

"OK!" Naru clapped her hands not wanting to hear any more of the girl's introduction.

"That's enough for the introductions. Tomorrow you start your duties as shinobi."

At that the three perked up at the thought of doing some action.

"But before all that we're going to do something just for the four of us." She said bouncing of the railing.

"What's that?" Ataru questioned.

"Survival Training." Naru answered simply, her back already facing them.

Ataru and Sasuke both frowned. Why would survival training be their first duty as full pledged shinobi? Wasn't that a little bit too easy?

"Why is our first duty survival training?" Sakura frowned. "We've had enough training at the academy."

"This isn't normal training…"Naru said slowly, a smirk forming on her lips, "this time, I'm your opponent." She started chuckling.

"I don't get it!" Ataru proclaimed.

"Tch." Sasuke glared at him, ''idiot."

Before a brawl started between the two all three Gennin's heard their sensei's giggling.

Sakura frowned, hands on her hips_, 'I don't see what's so funny about this.'_ She thought as she continued to watch the girl giggle. _'She's so immature.'_

"What's so funny, sensei?'' Sakura was still unsure whether to call the blonde girl that. She could just be playing with them; after all she did say she enjoyed pranking. She could be pranking them right now by telling them she was their sensei.

"W-well, it's just that…" Naru tried to calm down, but every now and then a new set of giggles would erupt from her mouth. "When I tell you guys, you're gonna freak out."

"Freak out?" Ataru questioned, looking at his sensei. ''HA?''

Naru turned to her Gennin team, she was no longer laughing, or smiling for that matter. The change in her attitude alarmed them quite a bit, even Sasuke. "Among the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen to officially become Gennin. The rest will be sent back to the academy for more preparation." Naru paused. "This 'Survival Training' will be my own personal test to see whether you deserve to become Gennin and serve our village, or go back to the academy.''

"This test of mine is difficult." She warned them, ''it has a failure rate of over 66%.''

"HAAAA?" Sakura gawked. Ataru paled at the thought of another written test, he just barely passed the academy test. If his Gennin career depended on a piece of paper he'd be doomed.

Sasuke on the other hand kept his emotionless expression on and thought about it silently. _'A test with a failure rate of over 66%? What kind of test will it be? If we are tested as team rather than individually I may fail thanks to these idiots on my team!'_

Naru watched their expressions change and laughed, "Told you you'd freak out!" She stuck her tongue out childishly and giggled.

"No way. Then what was the point of taking all those tests?" Ataru fumed, you could literally see smoke coming out from his already red head.

"Ahh that!'' Naru said lazily, "that was just to select those who actually had a chance to become Gennin."

"Anyway tomorrow you're gonna have to show me your skills, bring all the ninja tools you think you'll need." The blonde then turned on her heel and waved back at them.

"Meet me at training ground 7 at 6:00 sharp, and don't eat any breakfast or you'll throw up!" She called back at them, "Jaa ne!"[1]

As the three watched their blonde sensei go they all had different thoughts.

'_If I fail this I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun!'_ Sakura thought, she was determined to not let that happen. She'd pass this test for sure and get Sasuke's attention.

'_A test?'_ A sorrowful Ataru thought, _'I'm totally doomed!'_

'_Tch. I have to pass this test.'_ The raven's hands clenched as he got up from his position on the steps and went on home.

"Hey guys, good morning!" Naru ran over to them.

"YOU'RE LATE!'' Ataru and Sakura angrily shouted at the blonde all while pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Ahh gomen. I, uh, slept in.'' She reasoned scratching the back of her head sheepishly while digging into her pouch.

A huge tick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead, "SLEPT IN!" She gawked at the blonde. ''Anyway let's get started!" Naru quickly changed the subject setting a small clock on one of the three wooden training posts in the area. Naru giggled then set the alarm. _'Yosh, its set.'_ She then pulled out two tiny bells and held it out for her team to see.

"Here are two bells; your task is to take these bells from me before the clock rings at noon." She explained, then a smirk found its way to her lips, ''those who don't have a bell by the time the clock rings, don't get any lunch!" She pointed to the two bento's neatly sitting on top of the other training posts.

'_So that's why she told us not to eat lunch!'_ Sakura and Ataru thought mortified while Sasuke settled for glaring at the blonde.

"You only have to get one bell and there are two, so the one who doesn't get a bell will be automatically sent back to the academy." She grinned at them. "If you want to succeed in taking these bells from me, you have to come at me like you want to kill me!" Her expression became serious and she stared at them with her Sapphire eyes.

"But you'll be in danger!'' Sakura protested; she was worried for the blonde. Sure she apparently was their sensei, but she didn't seem like she was strong. Against a genius like Sasuke she didn't know if Naru stood a chance.

"Just focus on your goal, Sakura." Naru said_, 'this will definitely be interesting, their underestimating me already.'_

''Begin!"

At that the three disappeared in flash and Naru was left alone, grinning like mad.

**=X=X=X=**

'_The most important thing for a shinobi is to be able to hide yourself.'_ Naru hummed and skimmed area; Sasuke was perfectly hidden in a tree and Sakura chose to hide underneath some bushes and Ataru was pressed against the trunk of one of the many trees in the area. '_They've hidden themselves very well.'_

'_A minuet's passed yet no one's coming?'_ Naru walked around the place. Just then shurikens came flying out of the bushes, catching her off guard for a bit, but she still caught all of them effortlessly.

''_Bout time!'_ Naru thought excitedly as she turned around to face the one who attacked her, only to see no one. "Eh?''

She then felt someone latch onto her from behind, restraining her movements. "Wha-?'' Naru turned around only to find Ataru wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Shinobi aren't supposed to get caught from behind, ne sensei?'' He mocked her; Naru looked in front of her to see a clone coming her way, ready to snatch a bell from her.

'_He used the shurikens as a distraction in order to get her attention, and when he had it he fooled her into looking at the wrong direction. He then attacked her from behind after preparing a clone.'_ Sasuke summed up, watching Naru struggle to get free from Ataru's grip. _'Nice plan.'_

''That was kinda cool.'' Sakura said quietly as she watched Ataru and her sensei battle.

"Gyah! I can't get out! He's gonna get me!'' Naru said aloud, Ataru smirked; thinking he caught his sensei. "Just kidding." Naru smirked, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

With unbelievable strength she yanked herself free from Ataru's strong grip, surprising him and their little audience. Ataru was so surprised that he didn't see his clone running at him with top speed; they ended up clashing into each other.

"Didn't think it would be that easy now did you?'' Naru questioned, her eyes glinting in amusement. Ataru slowly got up and glared at his blonde sensei.

Naru grinned excitedly, ''shinobi fighting lesson #1: Taijutsu." Her expression quickly changed from excited and cheery to dead serious. "Come at me and I'll teach it to you."

Ataru glared and, without a plan whatsoever, he ran up to the blonde. He randomly started throwing punches and kicks at her that she all dodged without even trying. And the look in her eyes, the look of complete boredom, was what agitated him. He was giving it his all to fight her and she wasn't even trying. He jumped back and wiped some sweat from his forehead. _'Gah! This is harder than I thought. She's so different when she's fighting, she loses her childish nature!'_ He thought angrily.

Before he could think of a plan Naru charged at him at an alarming speed, in a flash Naru was in front of Ataru with her fist held back. His eyes widened and he quickly put his arms in front of him to guard himself from her attack. But he didn't feel Naru punch him. Instead she quickly changed course and bent down and kicked him from below, knocking him out of balance. Ataru shakily got up and quickly got into a stance, _'where is she?'_ he looked around.

"Shinobi shouldn't get caught from behind, right?" Naru mimicked him, a smirk on her lips. His eyes widened but before he even had time to react, he was sent flying into the river by his sensei's powerful kick. "Damn!" He swore, bubbles coming out of his mouth. He took his time swimming back up; he stuck out his head and looked around, trying to catch sight of anything orange. He readied a kunai and slowly got out of the water, he searched for her, but she wasn't there.

"Where did she go?" He asked aloud, his kunai already back in his pouch. He surveyed the area until something caught his eye. He carefully walked over to one of the trees and eyed the shiny object that caught his attention. To his surprise one of Naru's bells lay on the ground. He grinned and reached out for the bell; he could almost feel the bell within his grasp when he suddenly shot up from the ground.

"GYAH!" He yelled as he tried to look around him. He was upside down, that much he could tell.

"Don't fall for such obvious traps, baka." Naru let out an exasperated sigh and bent down, picked up and bell and waved it in his face with a smug look. "KUSO!"[2] Ataru swore and tried to break free of the rope, to no avail. "A shinobi must see underneath the underneath." Naru lectured him, her arms crossed. Ataru exploded, "I know that!"

Naru sweatdropped, ''uhm, no. I'm telling you this because you don't know."

'_Now!'_ Sasuke thought, throwing a bunch of Shurikens in Naru's direction. _'She's finally showed an opening!'_

The shurikens hit their mark perfectly and Naru helplessly fell to the ground. "Oi! Sasuke you bastard! You over did it!'' Ataru panicked, his eyes widening as he saw his sensei all bloodied up, but when she was about to hit the floor smoke surrounded her. When it cleared up all that was left in her place was a log.

Their eyes widened with surprise. Sasuke was sure he was able to nail her; she didn't seem guarded during that time. Hidden somewhere in a tree Naru let out a low whistle as she eyed Sasuke's hiding place. _'So that's where he is…'_

'_Damn! Kawarimi justsu[3], and now she knows where I am…'_ Sasuke thought as he quickly dashed through the trees, "she showed an opening on purpose and I fell for her trap!''

'_Sasuke-kun…where is he?'_ Sakura thought as she sped through the forest, _'could Naru already have…?'_ The pinkette violently shook her head to rid her mind of those thoughts. _'No, not Sasuke-kun. That wouldn't happen to him. I've gotta stop thinking like that!'_

Sakura's green eyes widened as she noticed a small figure up ahead, she immediately stopped herself just before she was about to jump out of the trees. She eyed the figure's lack of movement and thought she wasn't noticed. _'Phew, she didn't notice me. I would've been in trouble if I were.'_ She thought to herself taking in deep breaths. "Sakura, behind you~'' A familiar voice sang behind the previously calm pink haired girl. _'Huh?'_ Sakura mentally asked herself and turned around, only to meet two blue eyes filled with amusement.

Sakura's eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet to try and run. _'Gyah! How did she sneak up on me? I thought she didn't even notice me!'_

The sound of ropes falling to the ground could be heard in the middle of the training area. Birds were curiously watching as the boy furiously cut himself free from his bindings. '' Underneath the underneath!" Ataru growled and landed perfectly on his feet. "Dammit! I'm not gonna fall for anymore of her tricks!'' He proclaimed as he took a step forward.

_Fling!_

He shot up once again and bounced a few times before his body was once again dangling from a branch.

"CHIKUSO![4]" He screamed in frustration. "The exact same trap was right underneath!" He waved his arms around. You could almost literally see smoke coming out from his ears.

Naru grinned as she put her hands in a Ne[5] seal and watched as Sakura's eyes slowly closed and her body was still as leaves surrounded her.

''Huh? What is this? Where's sensei?'' Sakura furiously looked around I search of anything bright. She frowned, she was certain Naru was there just a while ago.

"Sa-Sakura…" A raspy voice called out to her.

'_That voice…'_ Sakura thought as she excitedly turned around, he green eyes sparkling with delight, ''Sasuke-kun!'' She happily called out to her long time crush.

Sakura's smile faded and her eyes widened in horror at such a sight. Sasuke was there indeed, that was his voice calling out to her. He was badly injured, kunai's and shurikens sticking out of his body, blood soaked his clothes and he could barely stand. He was panting heavily as he tried to say something.

''Sa-sakura… H-help me…''

Sakura was frozen. Sasuke-kun, her love, was right in front of her, wounded. She didn't know what to do; she couldn't even move to help him. She screamed out loud and she was quickly engulfed in darkness.

Naru let out a tired sigh, "perhaps that was too much."

Among the three students, Sasuke was the only one left standing. He heard Sakura's ear piercing shriek and was immediately alert. Ataru was dangling from a branch, and Sakura was already out of it, if that scream was anything to go by. So that only meant he was left. But no matter what he _had_ to get that bell and he _had_ to pass this test. He would do anything to achieve his 'ambition'.

"Shinobi fighting lesson #2: Genjutsu." Naru said standing up from sitting on one of the branches. "Sakura fell for it easily…'' The bells juggled a bit, still untouched by her students.

Sasuke smirked a bit, _'Genjitsu, a form of hypnosis. She'd fall for that, but…'_ The wind blew dramatically a few leaves were swirling around with it. "I'm not the same as them." Sauke declared.

Naru grinned, her body leaning against the tree behind Sasuke, "Say that when you've gotten the bell, Sasuke.'' Her grin changed from an ordinary one to a slight feral one, sharp teeth showing just a bit.

**What do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Internally conflicted? Please tell me.**

**Naruto Dictionary**

**[1] Ja Ne – means good bye**

**[2] Kuso – means dammit**

**[3] Kawarimi Jutsu - Change of Body Stance Technique or just Substitution **

**[4] Chikuso – means dammit as well or something a bit more…bad?**

**[5] Ne Seal – Rat seal**

**Please Review. And once again I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner, hopefully the next on will come out sooner.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**XoXo**

Near4Ever


End file.
